The present invention relates generally to an internally vented valve.
Two way valves have a condition where there is an area between two seals that changes in volume depending on a position of a valve spool in a valve body. A vent hole is usually drilled from outside of the valve body to a volume inside the valve body. As the valve spool moves in the valve body, air is either sucked into or blown out of the vent hole. If the volume is not allowed to vent or equalize its pressure, the valve will not properly function. The vent hole could provide an open path for contaminates to enter the valve, which can then require cleaning.